Wish
by darkicefire
Summary: Clint is having trouble coping after Phil dies. He would do anything if it meant he could get back the one he loved more than anything. When Thor shows up with Loki and offers Clint one wish, what will Clint wish for? And will he be able to handle the consequences of his wish?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I'm not entirely sure if this fic is meant to be a chapter fic or a oneshot so I'm just going to write and see where it goes. The inspiration for this came to me the other day after finding out one of my friends died. This is my way of dealing with his death and in a way, the story is sort of dedicated to him. On that happy note, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and the Avengers is most certainly not mine. I am but a poor college student with nothing but a computer and her dreams.

**Warning: **This is a slash fic so if you don't like Clint/Phil being together than don't read it. There may or may not be other couples in this, I haven't really planned anything.

**Wish**

It was all over; the fighting, the war, everything. In a way, Clint was kind of sorry for that. The battle with the Chitauri had ended in a victory for the good guys, of course. That's the way it always happened, even if it hadn't seemed like it was going to go that way for a while.

Clint had to admit that even he was a bit worried when Stark was falling out of the sky. He was more worried when Stark didn't move to slow himself down. Thank God for the Hulk and his lifesaving abilities. Clint thought it was ironic that even when Bruce was a giant green-rage monster he was still a doctor. He did save Tony's life after all.

Not only were the Chitauri defeated but Loki was safely in the custody of Thor and headed back to wherever the hell Asgard was. Somewhere in space Clint guessed, though Thor said it was a different dimension.

Whatever, all Clint knew was that it was all over and he was now totally alone.

When Clint had woken up after his "cognitive recalibration", he had known something was up. The way Natasha had looked at him, the way that her small smile didn't reach her eyes even around him, he knew that something more than having a crazy god with an alien army on the loose was wrong.

However, he hadn't expected the news that she broke to them in the quiet of his recovery room. Phil was dead. Phil was dead all because of him. Well, not technically him, Loki was the one that did the stabbing, but because Clint had helped lead the attack on the hovercarrier, Phil was compromised.

If that wasn't enough, Clint had to hold Natasha as she brokenly sobbed into his arms.

Clint could understand how she felt. Aside from each other all they had had was Coulson. That was it. And now he was gone. A part of the two super assassins was gone and it was never coming back.

And now that the war was over and all the Avengers had gone their separate ways, leaving Clint to truly think about how Phil was really gone.

After the debriefing it had really hit Clint hard. There was no one to tell him to fill out paper work and no one to force him to go down to medical.

Most of all, Clint couldn't go to the agent's office and crash on his couch, still dirty from his latest mission and smile as the agent would give him the look that said 'you know you should be at medical and getting a shower and then doing your own paperwork' before smiling and shaking his head and going back to his own paperwork.

Clint would never have that again. And what's worse, he never got a chance to tell Phil how he felt. How he really felt. None of the sarcastic comments and lies from before. He knew Phil had never really believed those anyway.

Phil knew Clint inside and out in a way that no one, not even Natasha did, and that was scary. Natasha and Clint had been through a lot. Clint had saved Natasha, their pasts were more similar than either of them would like to admit.

And in spite of all that Clint still felt closer to Phil than to Natasha. Now that was scary.

And now Phil was gone.

After the debriefing, Clint returned to his cold S.H.I.E.L.D. barracks and collapsed onto his bunk. He had heard that Stark was planning on turning the top floors of Stark Tower into rooms for all of the Avengers but until then, Clint was living in his barracks. Alone.

Clint had just started to fall asleep when he heard a noise. His first instinct was to reach for his bow, feeling the familiar weapon in his grasp. He leapt into his stance just in time to hear a familiar booming voice.

"Man of Arrows! Do not be frightened! It is I, Thor, son of Odin!" Clint relaxed slightly before he noticed the other shape standing next to the thunder god. He immediately tensed up as he realized who it was.

He knew that underneath the muzzle, Loki was smirking at him. Thor smiled broadly at Clint, "I have returned with my brother. He is under order from father to repent for his actions. As you may be aware, my brother possesses powerful magic from his heritage as a Jӧtunn" Clint liked that Thor just assumed he knew what that was.

"Because of his magic, father has commanded that I return to Midguard and visit those personally harmed by my brother's foolishness. I sense that that would be you man of Arrows!"

Thor used the handle of Mjolnir to thrust Loki forward towards Clint which earned the smaller god an arrow pointed in his face. Thor smiled "Do not fear man of Arrows! Loki is to grant you what you mortals call a wish!"

Clint frowned in confusion at this. He did, however, lower his bow and relax his stance a little bit. "What exactly do you mean a "wish"?"

The thunder god laughed. "Anything that you would like man of Arrows! But I must caution you man of Arrows, my brother's powers are great but they are still limited."

Clint knew this had been coming but he was still curious if the wish that he had had in mind would work.

"What exactly do you mean by "limited"? How limited?"

Thor looked down as if he knew what the archer had been thinking of. The god was really smarter than anyone gave him credit for. "My brother is not able to bring anyone back from the dead. I am sorry man of Arrows." Clint nodded, knowing that that would be the case. Still he wasn't able to stop the slight pang in his chest as he realized that he would never see Phil again.

Thor smiled and clapped the archer on the back. "But do not worry man of Arrows! There are still many other things that you could wish to have!"

Clint thought about it. The one thing that he wanted he couldn't have…unless…"Thor! Can he turn back time?"

The god smiled "Yes man of Arrows! That is a simple task for one such as my brother! Is that your wish? Then it shall be done! But I must ask, how far back would you like time to be turned?"

Clint thought about it. "One month. I want time turned back one month." He figured that that should give him enough time.

Thor nodded and poked Loki with Mjolnir again, signaling his brother that the wish was made.

Before Loki started the spell though, Thor turned a serious and grave look on the archer. "Man of Arrows, you must remember the consequences your wish may bring. You will still have all of the knowledge that you have gained in a month but you must be very careful. There are certain things that you can do that will change life as you know it. No one but you will know what is going to occur man of Arrows, so you must be careful."

With that warning, Thor forced his brother to begin the spell. The room went darker than it had been before being lit by an unnatural green light. That was the last thing that Clint remembered before he blacked out.

When he came to, it was morning and his head hurt. 'Shit' he thought as he crawled into his bed. 'I wonder if it worked? I wonder if…' The archer's thoughts were interrupted by a soft sigh from the door.

"Barton? You're still asleep? You know that we have a mission departing at 0900 and it is currently 0800. You never fail to surprise me. Now get yourself together and get to the hanger. Don't be late. And yes, I'll bring you a coffee."

The other man gave the archer a stern look that didn't quite reach the soft smile in his eyes. All Clint could do was stare at the agent, his mouth stuck open in a gape.

His wish had worked. Time had turned back and Coulson was alive once again. He had tricked the gods and managed to find a way to get around the 'no bringing people back from the dead thing'. He had his second chance! And Clint swore to himself that he would not screw this up.

In the time it took him to get his ass out of bed, dressed, and ready with his bow and quiver of arrows, he had one minute left to get to the hanger. He sprinted faster than he had in a while and managed to make it to the hanger right at 0900 on the dot. He was good.

He noticed Coulson sigh. Clint just shrugged and fixed him with his best silly lopsided grin. The other man just shook his head and walked over to the archer.

"Since I'm guessing you also didn't bother to eat, in addition to the coffee that I promised you, I also brought you this." The agent held up a donut and Clint felt his heart leap a little. Phil cared about him enough to bring him breakfast.

"Thanks Ph…Coulson." Clint said smiling as he took the donut and the much needed coffee.

The agent pretended not to notice the slight slip-up as they loaded on to the plane, ready to head for Karachi, Pakistan.

As soon as they settled into their seats Clint glanced over at Phil. He noticed the man had a slightly tighter grip on the arms of the chair. It was not a well-known fact that Phil was afraid of flying but Clint knew. Clint knew the man better than anyone. They knew what made the other tick. Phil even knew Clint's past.

"Hey Phil?" They were alone now, well sort of, so Clint could address the other agent with that kind of familiarity.

The other man glanced at the archer with a questioning look. "Where are we going?" Phil shook his head. "Did you listen at all when we were informed of this mission Clint?" Clint grinned sheepishly. "Of course you didn't." Clint saw that fond look in the agent's eyes again, the same one that he had seen that morning. He knew that that was all that he would get out of the stoic agent in this public of a setting.

Phil took out the dossier for the mission that contained their location and the name and pictures of Clint's targets. Ah Karachi, Clint remembered Karachi. Well, he remembered how it went the first time around.

Clint sort of half listened to Phil as he rambled on about the mission, agent mode having taken over. Instead, Clint watched the man as he went through the case with him.

After they were done, Clint waved the dossier away, assuring Phil that he knew what he was doing and why didn't the agent trust him. That just earned him another look before the archer turned to the window and went to "sleep".

Sooner than Clint thought possible, Phil was lightly nudging his shoulder letting Clint know that they had arrived.

**A/N: So this is for sure becoming a chapter fic. I already have a lot more written and it just keeps coming! I'll for sure try to update once a day. This is an epic story now and I would love for some feedback! Thank you and hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here it is, the second chapter! I'm trying to keep my promise and post every day. I really have no excuse since I have so much of the story written already. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned the Avengers, I could afford college…and a jet. But I do not because they are owned by Marvel/ Disney and I don't think they're interested in sharing.**

**Warning: Slash ahead. If two men kissing is offensive, don't read this. However, we aren't to the mature stuff yet so if that offends you, don't worry.**

Damn, he must've been more tired than he thought. They were in Pakistan already. Usually he didn't fall asleep around other people. It just goes to show that he was more comfortable around Phil than he thought.

It wasn't long before Clint was up in his perch on the roof of an old building, the hot sun beating down on his back. Of course, since S.H.I.E.L.D. was full of people who made things for agents in the field and had never actually been in the field themselves, they had outfitted him in protective gear that was all black.

He felt another drop of sweat rolling down his back for what felt like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. He wiped his hands on his pants. He was sweating so much that he was starting to lose grip on his bow.

Fuck was it this hot the first time? Clint couldn't remember but he guessed since it was the same day, it probably had been this hot the first time.

It seemed like he had been perched up in this spot for hours. "Coulson. How long have I been up here?" He heard the sigh through the com line. It wasn't a loud noise, it would've been barely noticeable to someone who didn't know the agent as well as Clint did.

"Barton, how many times do I need to tell you to keep quiet over the com?"

Clint smirked at that. "Sir how many times do I need to tell you that I won't listen?" There was a moment of silence before he heard his response. "You've been up there for thirty minutes Barton. Now maintain silence."

Christ had it really only been thirty minutes? Clint felt like he had been up there for hours. He just sighed and went back to scanning for his target, the leader of a powerful terrorist ring.

An hour passed, then two. Clint was starting to feel dehydrated. It was just so hot! He kept himself focused on the task at hand. If he remembered right, it was a few hours into the mission before the target appeared.

As if on cue, a car pulled up and a man dressed in full military gear got out, bandoliers across his chest and an automatic rifle hanging from his shoulder. Yep that was his guy. He waited till he had the shot.

"Sir I have the target in sight. I have the shot." He waited a minute before he heard Coulson's voice over the line. "Roger Barton, you are cleared. Take the shot."

Clint smirked before pulling back on the bow and letting an arrow go. It hit the man in the heart, sending those around him into a panic.

"Barton, get back to base now." He nodded to himself. "Yes sir, be there soon."

As soon as he went to leave the building, the terrorists that had been around his target opened fire on anything and everything they could see, including the building that Clint was perched on.

The archer quickly flatted on the ground but he was now stuck.

"Sir I've been compromised. Under fire, stuck in perch. What are your orders?"

"Barton, stay there. Do not leave until cleared. That's an order."

Clint huffed. He'd forgotten this part of the mission. He definitely didn't like being stuck on a dusty roof under the hot sun being shot at. But Coulson had ordered him to stay. He heard a noise as the terrorists were dispatched by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

He sighed; if that was all that he was waiting for he could've done that himself, easily.

"Barton get off the roof now. There's a car waiting for you below." 'Yeah, yeah' thought Clint, 'I remember this'. He slowly climbed off the roof. When he got down, he saw Phil outside the car waiting for him. Clint was a dusty, sweaty mess and there Phil was in this damn heat, in his signature suit and tie, looking unfazed by the heat. Clint once again had to wonder if the man was real. Phil gave Clint a small smile and waved him towards the car.

Just as Clint began to move towards Phil, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a terrorist that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had missed. No way, this did not happen the first time around!

"Coulson! Get down!" Clint threw himself at Phil, barely managing to get his body on top of Phil's in time. It took a few minutes for it to sink in that he had just been shot, even though he could feel the pain well enough. Now, Clint had been shot before but it had never been so close to his heart before. A few inches higher and he'd be a dead Hawk right about now.

He was vaguely aware of the other agents going and quickly killing the terrorist. He was hyper aware that he was situated in Phil's lap, bleeding all over his suit. That made Clint smile. He was more important than the agent's suit. If history was going to change, at least this part was positive.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Phil's worried voice. "Clint? Clint, stay with me. I've radioed medical. A helicopter will be here soon. Just, please stay awake Clint."

Clint could feel something wrapped around his abdomen where the wound was. He felt it and couldn't figure out what it was. He looked up at Phil and noticed that the agent's jacket was missing. Phil had wrapped his jacket around Clint in an attempt to stop the bleeding. If he didn't hurt so much and didn't feel so weak, he would have smiled. However all that happened when he attempted to smile was he coughed up blood.

Coulson gently wiped the blood from his chin with a concerned look on his face. This was the first time that Clint had seen the agent show this much emotion in public. "Just hang on for me Clint. Please." Clint coughed again sending some splatters of blood onto Phil's shirt before smiling. "Is that an order sir?" Coulson smiled at him. "That's an order Barton. And there's no way you're getting out of going to medical this time." Clint smiled and heard the sound of the helicopter arriving.

He was lifted out of Phil's arms and put onto a stretcher before being transported to the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility in Turkey. Clint wasn't stable enough to make it all the way back to the U.S. He didn't remember much after that. He knew he had gone into emergency surgery and he vaguely remembered hearing "Come back to me." Strange, whoever said that sounded a lot like Phil.

The next time Clint woke up was two days later. He was in a white room, the silence broken only by the steady beeping of the machines keeping him alive. Why were hospitals the same everywhere? Or maybe it was just S.H.I.E.L.D. ones.

His ears perked up at another sound. He looked over and saw Coulson asleep in the chair next to him. He looked like he hadn't moved except to change out of the bloody clothes. Clint smiled. Phil cared about him enough to stay. It was kind of sick but Clint wanted to thank whoever was responsible for changing his past. Even if it meant that he got shot.

The man in the chair next to him stirred, waking up slowly. He blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the bright light of the super white room. He looked over at the bed and started when he saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hey Phil" Clint whispered softly. The smile that appeared on Phil's face literally took Clint's breath away. The agent quickly took Clint's hand in his own and sighed. "Clint, oh thank God." The man put his other hand up to his face, rubbing in a tired motion. He also rolled his neck, earning a few pops for his effort.

Clint frowned, "How long have you been sleeping in that chair Phil?" The other man looked into his eyes, not even needing to say anything. Clint understood everything in that look. "You've been there since I got out of surgery haven't you?" Coulson nodded. "Where else do you think I'd be?"

The archer offered the agent a raised eyebrow. "I would've thought that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top man would have more important things to do." He had meant it as a joke but the look on Coulson's face told Clint that he took it very seriously.

"Clint, there is nowhere I could be right now that is more important that being right here with you." Clint clenched his free hand at that. He didn't know how to react to that statement.

It didn't seem to make sense to him that someone might be able to care about him, especially not this man right here. Said man gently turned Clint's head to face him.

"Clint" he whispered softly but his voice held all the conviction of an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Clint, I don't care how many times you've been told you weren't worth love, I don't care about what happened in the circus, I don't care about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s damn rules, and most of all I don't care how scared I am right now. Nothing can compare to how scared I felt when I thought I'd lost you" The agent was really close to Clint's face now. "Clint, I love you." And as soon as Clint heard those three words he leaned in and closed the distance between himself and Phil, finally doing what he had wanted to do for all of these years.

The kiss was slow and gentle, Phil taking care not to touch Clint's wounds. However, Clint started to get tired of that and made a gentle whine into Phil's mouth.

The agent chuckled, "Impatient are we?" Clint nodded and moved to reclaim Phil's mouth.

Coulson gently held the archer down. "Clint, you need to heal. Your wounds are too severe for much more." Clint pouted up at the agent.

The older man sighed and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the younger man's lips. He pulled away just far enough to whisper, "Clint, I was so worried about you. You have no idea what seeing you take a bullet did to me. I thought I'd lost you, babe."

Clint gave Coulson a goofy smile receiving a confused look in response. "You called me babe." Clint said with the same smile plastered on his face.

The agent chuckled and pressed a kiss to Clint's forehead. "Go to sleep now babe. I'll be here when you wake up."

Clint let his eyes drift closed again slowly, the last thought on his mind about how much better this was all turning out the second time around.

**A/N: Review! And stay tuned for chapter three coming tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. I really want to thank those of you reading this and the two of you that have reviewed. If you read this story and like it, please review. Even a little thing like "I like this" or even "this sucks" would be nice. Just a little feedback would be appreciated. I do hope that the lack of reviews is just because the story is having trouble gaining traction. Oh well on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Avengers but Marvel/Disney does not me.**

**Warning: Not much really. We haven't gotten to the M rated stuff yet, but trust me it's coming soon. I've written it so it'll be up soon.**

When he woke up, the agent wasn't there. He sighed to himself; he knew that there was no way the past could've changed like that. Sure, he remembered things like Karachi but not the gunshot and definitely not the kiss. He knew he was imagining the kiss. He knew the gunshot was real though, because damn it hurt.

He heard someone enter the room and immediately went for his bow, cursing as he stretched his bandaged side. He also cursed when he couldn't find his bow.

"What the fuck did they do with it?" he whispered to himself. The medical staff knew very well that they were not supposed to touch his bow. Now where was it?

He heard a vicious laugh from the door. "Hello man of Arrows." Clint looked at the man, or should he say god, who had appeared in his room.

The god laughed, "I see you are surprised to see me. I cannot say that I did not expect this. I know you are wondering why I am here." He noticed the way the archer was trying to find his bow.

Loki laughed again. "My oaf of a brother has forgotten to inform you of a few things."

Clint frowned, "Like what?"

The god smirked at him in a way that was really starting to get on Clint's nerves. "I know that you are not as dumb as you look."

The archer growled. The god laughed again, "Even though you act mostly like, what do you Midgardians call it? A dumb muscle?" Clint tried to lunge for the god and only succeeded in landing himself on the floor, groaning.

Loki laughed at the archer on the floor, "Oh did I offend you? If you would simply listen to me you would save yourself much harm."

Clint growled from his position on the floor. "Why should I listen to anything you say?" Loki was suddenly in his face, "Because I possess information that would aid you in saving your little son of Coul."

Now that got Clint's attention. He grabbed Loki's collar and pulled his face up to look into the fiery green eyes of the god. "What do you know? Tell me!"

Loki removed the archer's hand from his shirt. "Maybe if you would hear what I have to say to you, man of Arrows, you would understand." Clint growled low in his throat.

"My oaf of a brother has forgotten to tell you that the past is always changing. You may have knowledge of what has happened but that does not mean that that will be the way the past plays out the second time around."

Clint frowned, "Why are you telling me this?" The god gave Clint a feral grin, "Because man of Arrows, I will not fail the second time." Loki laughed devilishly and stepped on Clint's side, causing the stiches to rip. He disappeared before Clint had a chance to stop him.

The archer felt a hand on his cheek and heard a soothing voice, "Clint, babe, wake up." Clint slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with the concerned brown eyes of agent Phil Coulson.

His head hurt and his side was killing him. He groaned in pain. Phil moved to keep him where he was, "Clint how did you end up on the floor? I heard you screaming and when I ran in, you were over here on the floor."

Clint frowned, "Didn't you see Loki?" Phil chuckled with that concerned look still on his face, "Clint, Thor and Loki returned to Asgard a while ago. Loki's long gone."

Clint shook his head insistently, "Phil you gotta believe me. Loki was here!" Phil frowned, the concerned look taking over his whole face. "Clint, you must've been dreaming. Come on, let's get you back in bed."

Phil slipped an arm under Clint's and around his shoulder, helping the injured man to stand up. The archer was lost in thought.

'Hmm…' he thought, 'if Phil thinks I was dreaming, maybe I was…'

As Phil helped him into bed, Clint felt something warm and wet trickle down his side. He felt his side. Blood. He grunted, which alerted Phil to something being wrong.

"Clint, you're bleeding. You must've ripped your stiches when you fell out of bed." He held up a hand to quiet Clint's protests. "I don't care if you don't want to see doctors, I'm going to get them anyway so that they can stich you back up."

Phil kissed Clint quickly and went to get the doctor.

When Clint was alone, he gingerly touched his side, pulling his hand away to see it covered in his warm, sticky blood. It was real. Clint knew it was real. He knew he'd been visited by Loki but if Phil didn't believe him, who would?

Natasha wouldn't; she was less likely to believe him than Phil. Clint could just picture the look that she would give him if he told her what had happened to him. No, definitely not Natasha.

Fury maybe but then Clint remembered that he didn't really like the man so that was out.

And with that ended Clint's very short list of acquaintances and left him with the realization that no one would believe him. Ok so Clint would have to do this on his own. That was fine, it wasn't like he hadn't done that before.

Problem was he now had Phil. Not that Phil was a problem by any means but it just meant that now Clint would have to explain himself to the agent for two reasons.

He heard the doctor walk in and they repaired his stiches quickly and re-bandaged him. Once they had left, Phil sat back down next to Clint's bed. "Alright Clint, do you want to tell me what happened? What really happened."

Clint looked slightly exasperated. "Phil, I told you what happened. I saw Loki. Loki was here. He talked to me."

Phil sighed and gave Clint his agent look. "Clint, I told you, Loki wasn't here. Loki is on Asgard with Thor."

"Phil I'm not lying! I know what I saw! He ripped my stiches."

Phil looked at Clint sternly, "Barton, Loki was not here. You ripped your stiches when you fell out of bed. Now get some sleep, we're moving you back home to the states tomorrow. You've been cleared to go."

Clint frowned at the fact that Phil didn't believe him but he frowned mostly at the fact that Phil had just called him Barton.

Phil leaned down and kissed Clint's lips, "Sleep Clint, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

The archer gave him a pointed look, "You mean like you were last time?" Phil frowned, "I left for five minutes to get some coffee, that's it. But I promise I will be here when you wake up. Promise."

With the breath of that promise on his lips, Phil leaned down to kiss Clint one last time before Clint closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

Clint felt like he had slept for only a few minutes before he was awakened by a soft kiss on his lips. He quickly reached for his bow, forgetting that it wasn't next to him like it should've been. Clint reached a hand up to pry his attacker off when he realized that said attacker was quietly soothing him.

"Clint, relax babe, it's me. It's Phil." Clint brought his hands back down and relaxed back into the bed, slowly opening his eyes to come face to face with the soft smile of agent Phil Coulson.

"Shit Phil, you scared me. You know I'm especially cautious when I'm asleep. Next time give me some warning, sir. I'm paid to kill people who attack me and I'd hate to kill you."

The agent smirked, "Like you'd be able to kill me, Barton. I know all of your moves."

The archer finally smiled a bit, "Not all of them, sir. I've been training." Phil smiled and kissed him. "I'm sure you have."

Just after Phil pulled away, a S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor came in. "Mr. Barton, we are ready to move you to the plane for airlift back to headquarters." The doctor looked at Phil. "Agent Coulson, you are needed in the hanger to give orders to the crew." Coulson was back in full agent mode as he nodded his affirmative before looking over at Clint. "I will see you soon Barton." And then Coulson was gone leaving Clint alone with the doctor. Clint sighed; Phil knew how much he hated doctors.

However, lucky for Clint he only had to wait while the doctor checked his vitals and his wound before he called a few nurses and a spare junior agent to help him get the archer to the plane safely. Once on board, Clint would be transferred into the care of the on board medics and doctors but until then, he needed to be properly monitored to make sure that his wound didn't reopen and he didn't go into shock. After all, there was only so much that a doctor could do on a plane.

Once the medical staff had gotten his situated on the plane, the doctors who were caring for him in flight and the rest of the agents returning with them boarded and the plane took off.

As soon as they were in the air, Clint began to get fidgety. He hated being restrained and he hated having to be looked after even more. Unless it was Phil doing the looking after, but that was a different story.

It was a long flight from Turkey all the way back to New York. The archer was bored out of his mind. He counted the seats on the plane, the number of agents asleep, the number playing games on laptops instead of working, and the number that were actually working.

Not surprisingly, Phil was one of the agents working. Clint groaned at the sight. 'Doesn't that man ever take a break?' he wondered to himself. For God's sake Phil was even in the same damn suit!

Though Clint had to admit, it was kind of hot. 'Good thing for Phil that I find the overworked, super-serious, suit-wearing, secretly badass middle-aged man thing kinda hot.' He smirked at that thought.

For his age, Phil Coulson was definitely attractive. He had a lot of muscles for someone who was fourty-one and supposedly a workaholic. Clint knew about Phil's past in the military, of course, but he figured that the man also found time for some secret workouts. 'Probably works out at 2:30 in the morning when he thinks that no one will find him.' Clint snorted at the thought. They weren't that different at all.

Finally, after what felt like a million years to Clint (which was really only a few hours), they finally landed at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York. The archer couldn't wait to get off the goddamn plane and out of the reach of the doctors as soon as possible.

However, much to his dismay, instead of being allowed to return to his life, Clint was taken off the plane and put immediately back into medical.

Great, cause this was exactly how he wanted to spend more of his time. 'Maybe this new future isn't really all it's cracked up to be.'

Clint was grumbling to himself when Phil walked in. He smiled at the archer who glared at him. Phil snorted, he knew he was the only one who got to see emotions like this from the archer.

"Now Clint, you know that you're in medical for your own good as much as for my piece of mind. You aren't healed yet and you won't be cleared to go on missions again for a while."

At that Clint opened his mouth to protest, "But Phil, what am I supposed to do with myself if I can't go on missions? I need to get back out there! It's the only way I'll get better. You know this. Phil, please, for my good, convince them to let me out of here."

Phil frowned, "Clint you aren't healed fully…" "I've been in here for over a week!" Clint interrupted. "You know I can handle it." Phil nodded. "I know that you need to remain here for some more time. Good bye agent Barton."

Clint didn't even look up as Phil left.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please read and review! Reviews do keep me going when the inspiration isn't immediately forthcoming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It really encouraged me to post this chapter early today. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review after.**

**Warning: This chapter contains sex. This is where we get to the rated M stuff so if you don't like guys having sex with guys, than I would suggest skipping this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.**

Clint was discharged the next day on special order from Fury. The archer didn't know why but he wasn't about to question it. However, he felt like he should when he saw the look on Phil's face.

The agent was not happy with Fury's decision. Clint had never seen the agent angry at anything Fury had ever said. The archer figured that this might go deeper than he thought.

While Clint was waiting for the briefing to start, he caught Phil staring at him. The agent's eyes were boring holes into his head. Clint could feel the worry radiating from the agent as well as the anger. However, being a senior agent, Phil was careful not to show it.

A file landed on the table in front of the archer. He opened it to see something he really hoped wasn't coming in this future. 'Shit' thought Clint.

"This is the Tesseract. It is a power source that has been thought to be lost for many years. However, it was uncovered when Captain America was uncovered. The Tesseract has been in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody since then. It is kept in a secret facility under the highest security. However, it is beginning to act up and we have reason to believe that it is being tampered with."

Clint groaned; he knew where this was going to go.

Fury continued, "Because we no longer believe that the detail of S.H.I.E.L.D. guards is sufficient to keep it safe, we are going to bring in a specialist to keep an eye on it. As agent Romanov is still out in the field, we will be sending agent Barton in the watch the Tesseract day and night."

And there it was, the mission that Clint had known was going to come. Phil stood up. "Director Fury…"

The director turned his eye on Phil, giving him a look that dared the agent to challenge his authority. "Agent Coulson, you know very well that this is what Barton has been trained for. Do you have a problem with me asking him to do his job?"

Clint wondered if maybe the agent would break every code he lived by and forget the rules and stand up to authority for him.

"Of course not, Director Fury." Fury nodded, "We leave at 1800 sharp. Briefing adjourned." All of the other agents present stood up, the junior agents scurrying off to prepare.

Once everyone else had left, Phil stood up from the table, turning to Clint. "Barton, my office, now." Clint turned a steely blue eye on Phil. However, his face quickly relaxed when he saw the pained look on the agent's face. "Please, Clint." Clint nodded and followed the older man to his office.

Once they were inside the office with the door closed, Phil placed his hands on his desk and sighed heavily. "Clint, you can't do this."

Clint looked at Phil from his place by the door. "What makes you think that I have a choice, Phil?" Phil looked like he was physically in pain.

"Clint, you aren't healed yet, you can't shoot as well as you normally do, and no one knows what you might be getting into. The only information we have on the Tesseract are from seventy years ago and from Norse mythology. Erik Selvik has been studying it, but even he, one of the greatest physicists in the world, has no idea what it does. Clint, you can't do this."

Clint rubbed his face tiredly, suddenly feeling the pain in his side flaring up. As much as he wanted to disagree with the other man, he remembered how he couldn't handle Loki the last time and that time he had been healthy. However, he couldn't tell Phil about the future and what was to come and he had an image to maintain.

"Phil, come on, you know me. You know I won't get into any trouble." Now where had he heard that before? Oh yeah, last time, before he got into trouble.

Phil gave him a knowing look, a small smile forming on his lips. That smile didn't reach his concerned brown eyes. Clint walked to Phil and gently traced the worry lines around the older man's eyes. Phil leaned into his touch, cherishing it almost as if he knew that there might not be another chance. Clint vaguely wondered if the agent was psychic. Probably was; Clint let out a chuckle at that.

The agent leaned in and kissed Clint softly. Unlike Phil who may or may not be psychic (Clint has yet to determine that), the archer did in fact know the future. He kissed Phil for all he was worth. They kissed until they couldn't breathe and had to pull away.

Even after pulling back, they left their foreheads touching, breathing in each other's air. This was uncharacteristic for Phil. Not only did the agent not show emotion but he most definitely did not show affection at work.

Phil pulled away to look at his watch. There were two hours until they had to be ready to leave. Phil walked over and locked the door.

Clint raised an eyebrow questioningly at the agent. Phil walked back over and grabbed the back of Clint's neck roughly and brought him into a passionate and needy kiss.

The archer wasn't completely sure what the older man was planning. He could probably figure it out normally but his brain was currently on planet Phil.

Once he regained focus, he realized that the kissing had stopped. Now Phil had Clint's full attention. He whimpered slightly and then inwardly cringed when he realized how pathetic he sounded.

Phil smiled gently and caressed his face. "Clint, is this alright?" "Phil, do you see this? Do you see what you fucking do to me?" the archer practically whined as he gestured to his painfully obvious erection.

He heard a soft chuckle as he felt a hand come to rest on his growing erection. Clint groaned, "Phil, fuck, don't do this to me. Are we going to do this or not?"

Phil nodded and pulled the eager archer's shirt off and threw it somewhere else in the room. Clint didn't care at the moment, he was too preoccupied with disrobing the agent, and, damnit, if his fingers would stop shaking, he could get this damn shirt off faster.

Why was he so nervous? Clint had done this many times before, why was he so nervous with Phil? He was acting like a virgin!

But then Phil placed his mouth around one of Clint's nipples and the archer turned into a shuddering mess.

Oh. That's why he was so nervous, cause Phil did things like that.

The agent nipped at the hardened bud with his teeth, drawing soft moans of pleasure from the archer.

Phil maneuvered Clint to the couch that was in his office, removing the last bits of clothing from the archer's writhing body.

After he had Clint's naked body laid out on the couch in front of him, Phil took the opportunity to appreciate the lithe body beneath him. The archer was well muscled, with chiseled arms and a chest to match from years of climbing up to vantage points and shooting. Drawing his eyes down, Phil took in the muscular thighs and the dark trail of hair leading from his navel to the archer's erect dick, already leaking pre-cum.

Clint began to blush under the gaze of his handler and soon to be lover. He began to squirm with anticipation, longing to have those strong hands roving the expanses of his body.

"Phil, this isn't fair. I'm naked and you aren't," He leaned up to catch the older man's lips and bring him down on top of him, careful of his still healing wound, "we need to fix that." He pulled Phil's shirt the rest of the way off, gasping at the sight of Phil's chest.

Goddamn but Clint was a chest man and Phil did not disappoint. Clint made short work of the agent's pants and underwear, leaving the other man completely nude. The archer groaned when Phil's fully erect and pulsing member touched his own.

Phil ran his hands down Clint's chest, pausing at his wound and looking at Clint questioningly, asking for permission.

Clint smiled, "Phil, I'm fine. I don't hurt at all." Okay so that was a lie. He did hurt, badly, but Phil didn't need to know that. Besides, Clint wanted this too much to let them stop now, even if it killed him.

Phil nodded and smiled, continuing in his ministrations. He soon got down to Clint's painfully erect member. Clint shuddered as Phil lowered his mouth onto his throbbing cock.

The archer gripped the couch, curling his toes into the fabric. Holy shit, if Phil continued on this way for long, Clint would cum right then and there. He grabbed Phil's short hair as the agent began to make obscene slurping noises.

Oh shit, Clint had to get Phil's amazingly talented mouth away from his cock before he exploded.

Clint yanked up forcefully on Phil's hair, causing the older man to give him a worried look, looking slightly put out as he wiped his mouth.

The archer placed a passionate kiss on Phil's lips. "Phil, I want to feel your cock buried so deeply inside of me that I'll be ruined for any other men who ever come along." Phil growled and pulled Clint's legs up, hooking his knees over his shoulders and nipping at the soft skin of Clint's thighs, making sure to leave marks on every last scar. "There will never be any other men. You are mine forever and ever," He bit down harder, sucking on the skin on Clint's hip, "And don't you forget it."

Clint groaned; oh why was Phil so sexy? Shit, he was in trouble. He was in way over his head now. There was no way he could let Loki win this time. Fuck if he was letting Phil go again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a cold digit pressed against his hole. He gasped as the lube-coated finger entered him, stretching out muscles that hadn't been stretched like this in a while. He'd stopped sleeping with people once he realized his feelings for Phil, four years ago.

Clint gasped again as a second finger was introduced, scissoring and stretching his hole. The second finger was followed by a third finger before all too soon the digits were removed. Clint would've whimpered at the loss of the sensation if he didn't know what would soon be coming.

It was only a moment before Clint felt the press of Phil's dick against his waiting entrance. He groaned as the agent pushed inside, filling Clint in a way he had never felt before.

Unlike any of the other men Clint had ever been with, Phil waited to make sure Clint was okay before he started to move. It took Clint a minute or two to be able to convince Phil that it was okay to move and that yes, he really did in fact want this.

If Clint thought it felt good when Phil was sucking his dick, it was nothing compared to how he felt when Phil began to move within him.

He had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out as Phil pushed in and out of him, first slow and gentle before getting harder and harder, gaining encouragement from the look on Clint's face and the hands digging into his back, desperately trying to find something to grab onto.

"Phil, oh Phil, oh God, Phil," Clint tried to keep his moaning as quiet as possible because of where they were. He also tried to hide the fact that he was terrified. He was totally exposed to Phil and if he was honest, it was completely terrifying.

As if sensing how he felt, Phil ran his hand lovingly down Clint's face, cupping his chin and bringing him up for a passionate kiss. "Let go, Clint. It's ok, I'll keep you safe. Just let go," Phil whispered into his ear.

With a soft whimper, Clint let go entirely, relishing in the feeling of truly belonging to someone, of being filled entirely and completely, emotionally and physically. His nails raked along Phil's back, leaving marks that Clint was sure hurt, but the older man didn't even flinch. He knew that the archer needed something to anchor him to earth or else he would float away.

When Phil brushed up against Clint's prostate, the archer writhed underneath him, opening his mouth in a silent cry of pleasure. Phil angled himself in order to continue to hit the same spot, bringing Clint to a place he had never been before.

However, Phil's face was the single most erotic part of the whole experience. The normally composed agent's face was contorted in pleasure, sweat dripping down his cheeks and hair damp with sweat. Clint reached between them, grabbing his dick and stroking himself in time to Phil's thrusts.

As Phil's thrusts became more insistent, Clint sped up his pace, stroking harder and harder until Phil hit his spot again and Clint exploded, coating both of their stomachs with his cum.

With a few more thrusts, Phil came too, his hot cum filling Clint from the inside and giving him a feeling of warmth that he had never known. Phil pulled out of him before collapsing to the side of Clint, careful to not press on his wound.

Oh yeah, Clint would have to thank Loki later, even if he did still have an evil plan to execute. Yeah, he'd thank Loki, but he'd still kick that damn god's ass. The archer smiled as a soft kiss was pressed to his lips and a strong hand came up to run through his own short, sweaty locks.

The older man chuckled and smiled down at the archer. Clint just smiled back up at him. "Damn sir, just what did they teach you in the army?" Phil kissed Clint's forehead, "Lucky for you I have a thing for obnoxious archer's who are insubordinate and way to attractive for their own good. Now come on, we need to shower and get up to the hanger."

Clint smiled and let Phil help him up and bring him to the bathroom that the agent had in his office. Phil turned the shower on as hot as he could so as not to hurt Clint's still healing gunshot wound. He pulled the archer into the shower with him, holding the other man against his chest. Clint nibbled softly on the older man's neck, being careful to only leave marks where he knew the agent's suit could hide them. Well, he might have made one just a bit too high, but if Phil got mad he'd just say it was an accident.

Phil groaned under his ministrations and pushed him away gently. "Come on Clint, we don't have time for me to punish you so unless you want the director storming in here and seeing this, we need to make this a quick shower."

Clint smirked and turned around to wash off, carefully tending to his wound. However, when Phil turned around to grab the shampoo, Clint got a good luck at what he'd done to the other man's back. He gently touched the angry red scratches that he'd left in their moment of passion.

"Clint? What's wrong?" Damn, even without turning around his handler knew when he was upset. Clint had to remember to ask him if he did in fact have psychic powers sometime. When Phil turned around, Clint pointed to the agent's back with a repentant look on his face. Phil just chuckled and wrapped Clint in his arms. "Babe, you worried that you hurt me? Cause the whole time we were having sex I was worried that I'd be hurting your gunshot wound. Babe, these scratches don't hurt." Clint didn't look at him. Phil gently brought the archers head up to look him in the eye, "Plus, they remind me who I belong to," he leaned in and bit the archers neck, just below his ear, before sucking on the flesh enough to be sure to leave a mark, "and I expect this to do the same."

Clint just grinned before they finished showering and got out to get ready for the mission, Clint playfully putting Phil's tie on, just to see if he'd notice. Phil was sure not to mention to Clint that seeing him in his tie was really turning him on. They didn't have that kind of time.

**A/N: Tah dah! Sex scene! Hope you enjoyed! Read and review because the reviews really do keep me writing. It's nice to know that others enjoy/care enough to try to help me improve.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ah fifth chapter! This is the longest I've ever stuck with a story and that's really exciting. I'm going to finish this one so don't you worry! I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers. You guys keep me going when I run out of inspiration and I appreciate you're kind words.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

They made it to the hanger and were loaded onto a plane, headed for the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that was holding the Tesseract. That was when the feeling of dread began to settle into Clint's stomach. Now, he knew the future as it went the first time, but with Loki you never knew. And now that he had Phil, the archer knew that he had so much more to lose, so much more that Loki could use against him.

And Clint would die before he let Loki get Phil again. He had to get this right cause he may have gotten one second chance already, but he didn't think that Odin would be so generous a second time around.

With that thought on his mind, Clint settled in to try to make a plan that would save Phil's life.

When they arrived at the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Clint and Phil were quickly taken underground where the Tesseract was being kept. Phil was already familiar with the ins and outs of the security detail, being one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents. Clint was also familiar with the security detail, having been through the orientation all before. However, he had to pretend that he had no idea since he was the only one who had any idea that he'd been sent into the past.

Once they had made it down to where the Tesseract was held, Fury turned his one eye on Clint. "So Barton, I'm assuming you've been paying attention and have located a spot that will be adequate for you to set up surveillance? Good, then I will leave you to it. Coulson, with me."

Phil gave Clint a look as he left with Fury, to which he responded with a gesture of his hand. Phil didn't need to worry though, Clint would be fine. He just had to get up into his nest. That shouldn't be too hard with his wounded side, right?

Wrong, so, so, so wrong. By the time Clint got up to his nest, he was in pain and panting, clutching his throbbing side and hoping the agent wasn't anywhere close by to see this. The archer needed a minute to compose himself and get to the task of watching the Tesseract, though he knew nothing would happen tonight.

Well, at least the first time around Loki didn't show up until Clint had been in the nest for a few days. Who knew how it would turn out this time? Clint pulled out his bow, notched an arrow, and settled in to wait.

People came and went as Clint watched, alert but bored out of his mind. The only constant in the room was Erik Selvik, the man responsible for watching the Tesseract and trying to unlock the secrets contained in the strange glowing cube.

Clint was waiting for one person to walk into the room, but he knew he'd have to wait a lot longer before Phil would ever come see him when they were working. Damn him and his obedience to the rules.

The next few days passed without much of an incident. Clint wasn't allowed to do much except for stay in his nest and watch the Tesseract. He was even barred from evening practice. Though no one said it, Clint knew that the agents stationed at the door of the range were under strict orders from Phil. The archer knew that there was nothing he could do to change the agent's mind.

So Clint was restless on top of being bored and there was nothing to do to work off his energy. Phil had little time to be with him because they were both on a mission. They had a few opportunities to steal quick kisses when Phil was working on paperwork in the office that had been set up for him. Otherwise, this mission was turning into one big cock block and Clint was starting to get sick of it. Hell, he was starting to wish that Loki would just show up already.

That night, Clint got exactly what he was wishing for, except not in the way that he had expected.

The archer had just been relieved for the night and had returned to his barracks to shower and try to get a few hours of sleep before his mind decided that he wasn't going to sleep, no matter how tired his body was. Insomnia sure was a bitch sometimes.

Clint had just finished dressing after his shower when the room darkened. Reaching for the gun he had placed on the counter, the archer quickly took up a defensive stance, attempting to prepare for anything since he wasn't quite sure what he was up against.

Slowly opening the door, Clint peered out of the bathroom and around the room. He couldn't see anything but he knew that that didn't mean he was safe. Sometimes the biggest threat was the one not seen immediately.

Clint heard a vicious chuckle from the corner of the room and instantly knew who his visitor was.

"Loki", he said, hoping that his voice conveyed the hatred he felt towards the god. Said god emerged from the corner, clapping mockingly for Clint. "Very good, man of arrows. I am impressed that you managed to see that it was me. However, I am afraid that there are many other things that you have failed to see. How is it that someone that is called Hawkeye and famed for their sight is so blind?"

Clint tensed as the cackle surrounded him, Loki creating duplicates of himself. Since Clint only had one gun, he knew that he had to figure out which was the real Loki if he had any hope of shooting him, not that he thought shooting the God would make a whole lot of difference. He knew that the god had the upper hand this time.

Loki sneered at the archer. "You think that you are so very wise, trying to turn back time in an effort to stop me. Did you really believe that it would work, man of arrows?" Clint glared at the Loki standing in front of him, "I know it'll work Loki. You failed once and you'll fail again. I know what to expect now so I know how to beat you. You're little magic tricks won't work this time."

The Loki behind Clint laughed and the one on his right began talking, "Man of arrows, do you think me foolish?" The Loki to his left picked up where the other one had left off. "Do you think that I will use the same plan?" Clint had never thought of the reality that Loki would probably use a different plan.

Yet another Loki began to talk, "You truly are the weakest link, are you not? It is a pity that I shall not have the pleasure of killing you right here and right now but, alas, I have far greater plans for you, man of arrows." All of the Loki's laughed in unison.

"I see that you are bewildered, man of arrows. Do you recall when you were under my control?" Clint nodded; he remembered even if it technically hadn't happened yet since he had gone back in time.

"Well man of arrows, you were never freed of my control. Even though you have gone back in time, I still retain power. My hold on your mind was only weakened by the impact inflicted upon you by the woman." Clint growled, "Her name is Natasha." Loki waved his hand to dismiss what Clint was saying. "The woman's name is of little importance to me now. You are the most important to me now, man of arrows. You are still mine to control. I have been able to strengthen my hold on your mind once again and have been observing your courting of agent Coulson. You have revealed your weakness, man of arrows, and have provided me with an opening."

Clint growled again, hands tightening on his gun, "What makes you think that you'll be able to win this time Loki? What's your plan?"

Loki got rid of his clones and appeared as one man again before Clint. The god smirked at Clint, "Since you will be aiding me, I feel that it is only fair that you know of my plan. It is a simple plan, really. You will kill agent Coulson, man of arrows, thus preventing the Avengers from ever being brought together."

Clint laughed this time, "Why would I help you with anything?" Before Clint had a chance to react, Loki had taken his gun and wrapped a cold hand around the archer's neck, bringing his face in close to the archer. Clint could feel the cold breath on his face. The god's lips curved into a devilish smile, "Man of arrows, I do not recall informing you that you had a choice." Loki touched his free hand to Clint's temple and, as hard as Clint tried to fight it, he felt the familiar feeling of a cold presence wrapping itself around his brain and taking over.

The real Clint was still in there but he was pushed to the back as his mind was taken over again. Loki smirked when he saw the archer's eyes glaze over. "What shall I do for you, master?" Loki released his grip on the archer and petted his head affectionately. "Patience, my little archer, you will soon have your chance. For now, you must wait. The time for action will come soon."

Loki gave Clint a once over and caught sight of his wound. The wound was almost healed, so Loki took Barton's knife and cut a thin line down the shoulder, careful not to injure him in a way that would prevent him from shooting. However, he cut him enough to draw blood, watching with a smirk as the Midgardian's red blood flowed steadily from his new wound.

"Little archer, write your beloved a note of warning in your own blood." Clint nodded and dug his fingers into the blood on his arm and smearing it on the wall. Loki had cut deeply, so there was enough blood for Clint to write a warning. Loki smirked when he looked at the wall, patting his archer with pride as he heated his finger with magic and ran it down his arm to seal the wound.

With that, Loki transported both of them out of S.H.I.E.L.D. and away to wear the god had set up a base of operations. He knew that no one would think to look in the middle of Death Valley. This location would serve him perfectly.

Now all the god had to do was reprogram his archer. "This pathetic creature still believes that love exists. I shall need to prove to him that it does not." His eyes became red as blood as his skin took on its natural bluish tint. "After all, who could ever love a Jӧtunn?"

Phil looked up from his paperwork, his eyes squinting as they attempted to adjust to the light in the room after staring at paper for so long. His eyes felt heavy and tired and he wondered what time it was. Glancing at his watch the agent's eyes widened when he saw that it was already 2 am. He'd been working on paperwork for six hours without a break. When he saw the cup of coffee on his desk, he knew that that meant one thing. Clint had been here and Phil hadn't even noticed. Damn it, what was wrong with him? He finally had all that he had ever wanted and he didn't even look up when Clint had brought him the thing he loved almost as much as he loved the archer.

Phil groaned in frustration with himself. The coffee was cold now which meant that it had been there for a while. Not only had he missed Clint bringing him coffee, but he hadn't even noticed it until now. Standing up and groaning when his stiff muscles protested the movement. He had to go find Clint and apologize. He knew that of all people, Clint knew better than anyone how he got when he worked on paperwork but that didn't excuse him not even noticing when his lover brought him coffee.

Walking to the archer's barracks, he paused to consider the fact that it was two in the morning. However, he knew the archer well enough to know that he would still be awake now. He knocked softly on the door to avoid waking Clint's neighbors. While the archer may not sleep much, Phil was pretty sure that the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents did.

When Clint didn't answer, Phil knocked again. After the fourth try, he was starting to get worried. Reminding himself that it was now 2:15 am, he decided to go get a few hours of sleep and catch Clint in the morning before he went back to his nest.

Phil slept for three hours and was up and dressed by 5:45 am sharp. He grabbed two cups of coffee and went to the archer's room. He hoped that Clint would except the coffee and not be too upset with him. He was usually so attentive to the archer and he hoped he would be forgiven for this one slip up.

The agent knocked again, knowing for a fact that the archer wasn't at his post yet. He had to keep tabs on Clint, he was his handler after all.

This time, when the archer didn't answer, Phil was genuinely worried. "Clint? Clint, open up." After receiving no answer, Phil decided to try the door. Surprisingly, since Clint was Clint and trusted no one except for himself and Tasha, it was unlocked. That set Phil on edge immediately. Clint would never leave his door unlocked, ever.

Cautiously opening the door, Phil tucked one coffee under his arm and pulled his gun out. His experience and training had given him the skills to handle anything. However, nothing had prepared him for what he actually found.

The plastic cups of coffee fell out from under his arm, clattering to the floor as coffee went everywhere. He managed to keep a hold of his gun, his training kicking in as soon as he realized he was compromised. The agent had seen a lot of things before but this was a new one.

Phil's eyes were locked on the wall above Clint's bed, the blood that had been red once now more of a brown as it dried. There was no mistaking what it said though, no matter how much Phil wanted to believe that he was reading it wrong.

"Loki's back.

-Hawkeye"

The agent was still trying to grasp a few things. One, Clint wasn't lying when he said that Loki was back and Phil hadn't believed him. Wow Phil was really messing up this whole handler/lover thing. And two, Loki had Clint. Loki had Clint and Phil had no idea where they were. This time, he had truly let Clint down. But that didn't mean that he was going to give up. He would find Clint and he would take him back.

**A/N: Tah dah! Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday and sorry that I'm posting this update so late tonight but here it is. Thanks to my lovely reviewers! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Before leaving the room, Phil took a minute to regain his composure. It wouldn't do anyone any good for him to be running around like a deranged lover trying to get anything done. It wouldn't work and it wouldn't do anything good for his blood pressure.

The first thing he did was go straight to Fury. Even though Phil was high up in the ranks at S.H.I.E.L.D., he wasn't able to do anything without the Director. He had an idea but he had to go to Fury first because that's just how it worked.

After a few minutes in the office, Phil was frustrated. "For the last time agent Coulson, we cannot call in the Avengers initiative just because agent Barton is missing. You are smart enough to know that you've been compromised." Phil was becoming desperate. "Director, he isn't just missing, he's been taken by Loki which makes this a very real threat to all of us."

Fury looked at Coulson with his one good eye. "Agent Coulson, we can't bring in the Avengers until we know for sure what Loki is planning. Unless this becomes a very real threat to the world, I am afraid that my hands are tied."

"Director, Loki is listed as one of the most dangerous threats to S.H.I.E.L.D. and this world. He is back and I'm sure that he is not here in order to do good. The Avengers are our only hope. We will call them together and get them on this case. While they are working on this mission, they will find Barton and defeat Loki…" Phil was interrupted by agent Maria Hill barging through the door. "Sir, the Tesseract is gone!"

Fury stood up, followed immediately by Phil. "Damnit!" They headed down to where the Tesseract was being held. When they reached the location, many, many floors down, they saw the room in a panic. There were dead guards laying on the floor and medics trying to help the wounded.

Fury and Phil followed agent Hill over to where the Tesseract had been located. "Hill, report," Fury commanded as he began to examine the evidence around where the Tesseract had been contained. "Sir, Erik Selvik is gone, four agents are dead, and six more are injured. And we found this." She handed Fury a single arrow with a note attached to it. Phil felt his heart drop at the sight of the arrow.

Pulling the note off the arrow, Phil took it and began to read, his hands shaking so badly he could hardly see the words on the page, his normally calm demeanor beginning to falter.

_Greetings Son of Coul,_

_ Did you truly believe that I was no longer a threat because I had been returned to Asgard?If that is what you believed then you are a fool. I have returned to Midgard to finish what I have begun and your little archer is integral in my plan. He is under my control and beyond your ability to save. He will come for you, and you will die. Midgard will fall to me._

The note wasn't signed but they all knew who it was from. Phil showed the note to Fury, shoving it into the Director's hands. "Do you still believe that there's no threat to the world? Do you still think that we shouldn't call in the Avengers?" Phil left before Fury could respond; marking the first time that agent Coulson had ever turned his back and walked out on one of his superiors.

Hill glanced at Fury, "Sir, what should we do now?" Fury read through the note before shoving it into his pocket. "Hill, go get me the council on the phone and then go get Coulson. I'll need him to help us round up the Avengers. We're going to war."

Fury used his one good eye to glare at the members of the council on the screen, "You do not seem to understand the danger that this very real threat poses to the world. The only way to stop it is to call in the Avengers."

"Director Fury, the Avengers are a group that has never been tested. You are acting much too quickly. We must gather more evidence that there is a threat before we send a group of unproven heroes off to stop a threat we don't even know is real."

Fury glared at the man that had just spoken, "We don't know that if the threat is real? Sir, I have four dead agents, six in critical condition, and am missing one of the smartest men in the world as well as the mysterious alien power source that only he even somewhat understands. Not to mention this "threat" that you aren't convinced of also has one of our top agents. Do you really think that this threat isn't real? This is Loki we're talking about, not some drug runner or terrorist group. Trust me, the threat is real."

The council looked to be considering for a moment, "Director, if you call in the Avengers Initiative, the fallout will be on your head." Fury nodded, "I know and I accept that consequence." The council members looked at each other, "Then we have no more to discuss." The screens clicked off and went black. Fury allowed himself a quick moment to appreciate the fact that he had won that discussion before heading off to round up the team.

The more Phil thought about the situation, the more he realized what he had to do. Phil knew that calling the Avengers together was the right call, he had always believed in the worth of the plan. The world needed super heroes, needed the binding force to bring them together; Phil had always known that. He'd been the one to suggest the Avengers Initiative, knowing that the world's greatest heroes would soon be needed. He hadn't realized the need would arise this soon.

However, as much as he would love to stick around and see the team come together, he knew that he had other more important things to do. He had to find the archer and he had to do it fast. For the first time in his whole life, Phil Coulson was forgetting about S.H.I.E.L.D. and going rouge. Clint would be so proud of him. He only hoped that Fury would be able to understand and that he wouldn't be in too much trouble when he came back and if he came back in a box, he hoped he'd still be able to be buried with some amount of dignity.

Phil walked out of the base in a way that he hoped was a dignified manner and hopped on a quinjet back to headquarters. He had some things he needed to gather before he could head off to find Clint. Plus he also had to figure out where Loki might be holding his archer.

All the way back to headquarters, Phil racked his brain for places that the god might be. He was wondering if being in Clint's brain meant that the god knew everything that Clint had stored in there; all of his memories and fears and hopes and dreams and thoughts would fall prey to Loki's devices. Loki had an unending supply of material to use to torture Clint and the longer Phil waited, the more the archer would have to endure. Phil had no idea how much Clint could take; the man was strong but everyone had a limit. The agent just hoped that he'd be able to save Clint before his was met, or worse, forced beyond.

Clint blinked his eyes as he began to regain consciousness. It might have been easier for his eyes to focus if the ringing in his ears would stop. When he finally managed to focus on his surroundings, the archer was surprised to find that he was somewhere he knew. How could he not remember this place? This was where he had first realized his feelings for Phil. However, Clint had no idea how he'd managed to get back here.

He heard a chuckle from the doorway and turned to see the slender form of Loki in the shadows. Clint watched with a cool gaze as the god glided towards him, gripping the archer's chin when he was in front of him. "I was wondering when you would awaken, my little archer. You see, I have not yet been able to properly thank you for all that you have done for me. Without you, I would have never been able to properly execute my plan. I must thank you for bringing us back in time. I was surprised that a Midguardian, especially one as simple minded as yourself, would think to turn back time. Had I realized how important son of Coul was to you, I may have had greater success on my first try. I shall have my chance soon again though, do not fear. I shall not lose again."

Clint spat in the god's face and smirked when Loki lifted him from the ground and slammed him into the concrete wall, "You will soon learn respect, man of arrows. You will learn respect as I take pleasure in crushing your little son of Coul for the second time. However, man of arrows, I will not be the one ending his life this time, as that honor shall fall to you when the time comes."

Clint glared at the god, "You're truly as crazy as they say if you think I'd ever lay a hand on Phil. I don't care how fucked up this past, future, whatever it is, has gotten, nothing you could do to me would make me hurt Phil." Loki smirked as he pressed his hand into Clint's arm where he had forced him to cut in order to write his message. Clint tried to appear unfazed as Loki clenched his hand around his arm and reopened the cut, ripping a large piece of skin from his arm and grinning in satisfaction at the way the archer tried to keep from crying out as his skin was torn from his body, leaving his arm a bloody mess. Loki smirked, "Man of arrows, I would hate to see your pathetic body succumb to a wound such as this, so I shall aid you." Clint was struggling to focus on what Loki was saying as he struggled to stop the bleeding, his fingers pressing into exposed blood vessels in an attempt to close them. However, he was brought back to awareness as a white hot pain seared through his body. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before and he was forced to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out.

The force of the pain coursed through him like liquid fire, setting all of his nerve endings alight. Then, as quickly as the pain had come, it was over, leaving a trail of fire coursing through his body. He looked over at Loki and saw that the god was holding actual fire in his hand, the flame glowing green with his magic. He then looked down at his arm to see that the wound was sealed, the skin around glowing an angry red and the smell of burning flesh flooding his already overloaded senses. Loki had cauterized his wound.

The god just laughed and left, calling out to the archer behind him, "Remember, man of arrows, I have knowledge of everything that you most fear. I shall not lose in this future, man of arrows. The Avengers shall lose." And then Clint was alone with his pain. He vaguely wondered why Loki had released his hold on his mind in this past. The first time around, Clint never remembered having any time where Loki relaxed the hold. Why had Loki done it this time?

Clint looked around the underground bunker that he remembered so well. This place had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house before, that one time he and Phil were here. Clint had many good memories of that mission despite the mission itself being an overall failure. That had been one of Clint's fondest memories.

That was one of the very first missions that he and Phil had had together as asset and handler. Clint had been passed around from handler to handler and had caused them all so much trouble that the big boss himself had finally decided that he needed to take the archer on himself. That was how Phil became Clint's handler (and Natasha's too, but that was a different story).

Clint remembered when Phil had come onto the archery range to find him.

"Barton, we have a mission. We leave now." Clint eyed his handler as he fired another shot off without looking, hitting the bull's-eye perfectly. "What kind of mission do we have, sir?" The archer released another arrow, once again hitting the bull's-eye. Phil just gave him a look before continuing, "We've received a tip that some drug runners have come in from Mexico. In order to avoid authorities, they set up a base in Death Valley and are running drugs into Las Vegas from there. We're leaving for Death Valley in thirty minutes and we need you on the quinjet now."

Phil turned on his heal and left, knowing full well that Clint would follow him. When Phil turned around again once he had gotten to the hanger, he saw the archer behind him, just like he knew he would be. Once you got to know him, Clint was fairly predictable.

Clint smiled at the memory; Phil was always the one that knew him best, better than Tasha and better than himself.

Once they had reached Las Vegas, Clint did his best to convince Phil to let him gamble but Phil had turned his agent gaze on the archer and that had ended that conversation. They were quickly loaded into black SUVs and driven the 148 miles into the middle of Death Valley.

When they got out of the car, Clint was already roasting. His uniform was black and tight, which made it easier to avoid being seen and easier to shoot, but damn it made it difficult to work in the heat. However, Phil looked as cool as a cucumber in his trademark suit. Upon closer examination, Clint noticed the sweat rolling down the other man's neck and decided that the agent was, in fact, a human.

Phil led him into the S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker behind a small group of rocks and underground. Luckily for Clint it was dark and cool in the concrete room. However, other than a small bed in the corner and a table with a computer, there was nothing in the room.

Later, Phil had allowed Clint to find a place among the rocks to crouch and wait for his target to appear while Phil waited on the comm, giving the archer orders and telling him to maintain radio silence. However, it had all gone to hell quickly once the target came into view. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s information hadn't mentioned the five bodyguards that the drug lord would have with him and the fact that they would all have guns and the fact that Clint would miss and hit the drug lord's wife who had just happened to be sitting next to him. That was the only mission that Clint had had to be pulled from for his own sake.

He had retreated to the safety of the bunker, beside himself that he had killed an innocent instead of the target he was supposed to kill. Clint didn't like that part of the memory as much but he did enjoy what had come afterwards.

"Barton, listen to me; you missed one time. It happens to everyone." Clint had been sitting in the corner, holding his head in his hands as Phil filled out the necessary paperwork. He had been completely silent since Phil had brought him back inside the bunker. The archer shivered and hugged his knees tighter to his body. Night in the desert brought extreme cold and the fact that he was sitting on a concrete floor next to a concrete wall wasn't helping much.

Phil walked over and put a gentle hand on the archer's shoulder, offering a small smile when the man turned to face him. The agent saw the pain in Clint's eyes and offered him a hand to help him up. He led Clint over to the bed and sat him down, covering him up with the single blanket before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Clint, listen to me, you didn't mean to kill that woman. It wasn't your fault." Clint knew that Phil had read his files, had seen what used to happen to him when he missed the shot, knew where the scars on his back had come from, what had happened to him in the circus. However, this was so much more than just missing a shot. Clint had killed an innocent woman and had missed his target all at once.

Phil placed a gentle hand on top of the archer's own calloused hand before removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie and climbing into bed. It was cold enough that Phil had spooned Clint. At least, Clint had convinced himself that that was the reason it had happened.

Once he was convinced that the agent was asleep, could feel the soft puffs of breath against his shoulder, Clint took the other man's hand in his own and interlaced their fingers before falling asleep.

Yes, Clint thought fondly, that was one of his most treasured memories. It was ironic that he had ended up in that same bunker, although the bed, table, and computer were no longer there. He wondered vaguely how Loki knew about this place. Clint froze at that thought. He knew why Loki knew about this place. Loki had not only taken control of his mind again but he was now taking what was contained in there, everything that Clint tried to keep private. Loki knew everything and Clint realized with fear, that he was now powerless. Not only could the god see his thoughts and memories, but the god now knew his fears, and Clint had many fears.

He only hoped to whatever God was up there that that didn't mean that Loki would use those fears against him. However, even Clint wasn't foolish enough to believe that. His only hope was Phil and maybe the Avengers.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to read and review! The rest of the team is coming in the next chapter. I hope that the flashback/memory thing that Clint had wasn't too confusing. If it was, I'm sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey sorry I'm late updating again! Don't get discouraged though, I'm here. Thanks reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Phil walked out of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, thanking his lucky stars that Fury was on the hellicarrier. He knew that the director and Hill had left for it shortly after he left the Tesseract's holding place himself. He kept to himself as he walked to his car.

Phil had been trying to think of places that the god might be holding Clint. He figured that wherever it was, it would hold some kind of significance to the archer and he knew that he was running out of time to save the man he loved. Phil Coulson had to think and think fast.

He'd grabbed all of the files on past missions with Clint and had scanned them on his way out of the building. He'd come across a few possibilities but even those seemed like longshots. Loki wouldn't be kind to Clint, the agent knew that. However, he wasn't sure where he'd take Clint that would break him. Phil was on his way out of Manhattan when it hit him. The god had access to all of Clint's memories. If Phil was an evil god, he thought that he'd want to hurt his prey as much as possible. What better way than to poison everything that person loved? The archer had few pleasant experiences in his life and fewer things that he loved. In fact, Phil thought that he and Natasha might have been the only ones that Clint still loved. Clint had loved Barney but after all that his brother had done to him, the archer wasn't so keen on his brother.

Phil knew that wherever Clint was being held would have something to do with the archer's association with himself or Natasha. As he drove, Phil thought through all of the missions Clint had of significance involving either him or Natasha. He decided that, as much as he wanted to find Clint as soon as possible, it would be a better idea to pull over for coffee and try to sort through his thoughts.

The agent pulled his car into a small diner and grabbed his pen and notebook before heading in. Once he was seated, a perky waitress came over and asked him for his order. Ordering only a cup of black coffee, Phil quickly set about his work as soon as she left.

He began by writing down all of the missions that he could think of. He made a list for missions with himself and Clint, missions with Clint and Natasha, and missions with all three of them. The waitress returned with the cup of coffee and peered curiously over his shoulder. "Hey mister, what'cha doin'?" He put on a tired smile and subtly covered the page with his hand, "Oh I'm just doing the crossword. It's a habit of mine." She seemed satisfied with his answer and perked back up, "Well if ya need anything else, just ask!" She left to tend to other customers and Phil returned to his work. Clint was his top priority right now and he would find him no matter what.

Fury had known that Phil would leave. Even though the man was the best agent that he had ever had, he knew that Coulson had a major soft spot for his archer. Barton had always been the agent's favorite, ever since he had been brought to S.H.I.E.L.D. all those years ago, even before Phil had officially become his handler. Fury had always known that they would become lovers. Hell, he had no problem with it; he would walk Coulson down the aisle while wearing a tux if it made them happy. He'd give Phil away if the agent wanted him to. However, the director also knew that having a weak spot made an agent easy to compromise and that was exactly what had happened to Phil. As soon as he had found out that Loki had taken Barton, he was ready to throw away everything that he had ever worked for and go against orders. Fury knew that he had to save the agent before it was too late. He couldn't afford to lose someone like Hawkeye and he sure as hell couldn't afford to lose an agent like Coulson. He figured that in order to get either of them he had to save both of them. Hell, these men were going to be the death of him.

He was prepared to aid Hill in calling the Avenger's together. The director had even come up with a game plan of who was going to get who, considering he wasn't about to get Stark. He was willing to get Rogers and Banner but refused to get Stark and figured that it was too much of a risk for him to get Romanov. It just ended up being more convenient for Hill and Romanov to stop and get Banner on the way back. Romanov was much cuter than Fury anyway and the director figured that sending an attractive woman in would be far less likely to set the man off than a large man with an eye-patch.

Hill ended up going to retrieve Stark on her own. It was a good thing the man had a woman like Pepper Potts around or else Hill would've needed to tase the man in order to get him to the hellicarrier and the way that woman tased people, Stark would've been lucky if his arc reactor was still working by the time she was done with him.

However, lucky for Fury, all of the Avengers were assembled, minus Barton and Thor, because no one was able to contact some god in a different dimension. Hell, maybe leaving more crazy gods out of this was a good idea.

"Avengers, I've brought you here because the world is in danger. Loki, a Norse god with a penitent for world domination, has returned to once again, try to take over the world. However, he's not messing around this time. He has stolen this," Fury passed around a photo of the Tesseract. Stark's face lit up at the sight of the alien power source.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, patchy, no one told me that this alien thing was a power source. Banner, have you seen this thing?" The smaller man closed his eyes and shook his head, looking tired and haggard though they'd just begun the discussion of the mission. A minute in a room with Tony Stark could have that effect on a person.

"Yes, the Tesseract is the greatest known power source in the universe. Very little is known about this item and what little is known resides with this man," He held up a picture of Erik Selvig. "Loki has taken him as well. We are blind when it comes to the Tesseract." Steve shook his head, "No, sir. I know something about the Tesseract, sir." Fury turned his hard eye on Steve. "Captain, what exactly do you know about it?" Steve stood up and met the director's eye, "Well, sir, I know that it has the power to kill. I have seen killing before, but never killing like that. It's as if one minute, a man is there and the next he's gone. Sir, this is why I put it in the ocean. I meant for it to never be found, sir."

Fury brought his hand up and lowered it, signaling for Steve to sit down again. "At ease, captain. We are well aware of Hydra's use of the Tesseract for executions during the Second World War. Are you aware of anything else, captain?" Steve nodded, moving to stand at parade rest, his arms behind him, "Yes sir, Hydra used the power of the Tesseract to manufacture weapons. Also, I know that this is a power never meant to be wielded by human hands. Sir, we don't understand what we're going after."

Fury nodded, "Yeah, captain, I guess we don't. But we really don't have a choice, do we? There's too much else at stake." Fury pulled out one final picture, holding it up so that they could all get a good look at it. No one said anything but Natasha's eyebrows twitched slightly. "Loki also has captured one of our own, agent Clint Barton. If he was here, he'd be here with us now, as an Avenger. However, he's under the control of Loki. Our fight is for more, remember that." The director stood and left, leaving the group to talk things out for themselves.

It took all of two seconds before Tony was talking, "Well, I don't know about you folks, but I'm intrigued by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interest in the Tesseract. Doesn't it seem fishy, capsicle? I mean, Hydra used it to make weapons, Fury seemed more secretive than usual, and Loki's hostage was a side note. Something smells and it ain't me." He looked around the table for agreement, not receiving any. "Come on guys. Cap? You?" He pointed at Natasha who just raised a delicate eyebrow, "Dr. Banner?" Bruce looked at the rest of the table before nodding. "Yeah, I guess it does seem a little odd, but guys, I'd rather get to work in the lab trying to find Loki. I don't want the other guy to make a visit."

Tony smiled and slung an arm around Bruce's shoulders. "Not to worry, Bruce. Together you and I shall accomplish both. Let's go lab it up then, shall we?" Bruce nodded and he and Tony left the room, leaving Natasha and Steve alone. Neither spoke a word, Natasha because she didn't want to, Steve because he didn't know how.

"He's important to me." Steve looked up in surprise and saw the Black Widow staring at him intently, as if trying to read his mind. "Excuse me, ma'am?" She raised an eyebrow before repeating, "He's important to me. And don't call me ma'am." She stood up gracefully and approached him. "Natasha Romanov." She shook his hand as he tried to work out what to say. "Um Captain Steve Rogers, ma'am. Natasha." She inclined her head before turning and exiting the room, leaving Steve alone. He sat back down in the chair. Man, dames were sure different then they had been in his day.

Clint bit his lip until it felt like his teeth were going to sink right through it. He felt the skin being peeled from his arm, the warm blood dripping down his side, coating the floor in dark red. Loki chuckled close to his ear, "Are you yet satisfied with your wish, man of arrows? Are you pleased with the outcome?" Clint nodded slowly, "Phil is safe. That's all that I care about." He spit in Loki's eye, "Though it'd be nice to kill you, too."

The god growled, slapping the archer across the face. Clint knew how much the god hated to be humiliated. "Do you realize, man of arrows, that you have incurred further punishment? I was going to be benevolent and allow you to watch as I destroyed your mate. However, I shall make it far, far worse for you." Clint snarled, "Do your worst Loki. Nothing you can do will stop me. You won't kill him again. I won't let you." Loki ran a long finger down the archer's face to his arm, running his finger through the fresh blood and through the pulsing wound. Clint had to clamp his teeth down on the inside of his cheek to stop the hiss of pain from escaping.

"Do my worst, man of arrows? As you wish." Loki pressed a cold hand to Clint's forehead as magic flowed out of him and surrounded the two of them. Clint hated magic now; sure it gave him a second chance with Phil but he still hated it. He felt a tugging at his leg, first weak, then strong, then so strong that if felt like his leg was going to be torn from his body. He cried out in pain as the pulling became so strong that he swore he felt the tendons beginning to rip. However, just as he swore his leg was coming off, the pulling stopped and his leg was fine.

Looking around, Clint saw that Loki was smirking, his grin catlike and eerie. Looking more closely at his surroundings, Clint saw that he was in the circus. "Loki, what gives? Where are we?" He tried to keep the nervous edge out of his voice. Loki chuckled and squeezed his chin harshly, directing Clint's gaze towards the god's face. "Where does it appear we are, man of arrows? We have made the journey into your own past. Have you still not realized? Man of arrows, you are truly dumb muscle, as your people say."

Just then, Clint saw a young version of himself, walking into the room of the tent, the self-assured grin in place. Clint knew instantly what this was. He saw the lion tamer walk in, whip in hand. Loki cackled, watching with a pleased look as Clint was forced to relive his worst memories and fears, once more. With each snap of the whip, Clint's body became more and more rigid as he watched what was happening to his younger self.

"I shall break you, man of arrows. I shall break you." With that, Loki took Clint back to his next memory, each worse than the last. By the end of the journey, Clint was shaking so hard, if it hadn't have been for the magic chains holding him to the chair, he would've been on the floor. Loki ran his hand down the archer's cheek, pressing a gentle kiss to the other man's temple.

"My poor little archer, are you afraid?" Clint nodded, his eyes shimmering with the tears he willed himself not to shed. Loki ran his thumb over the archer's lips before leaning in and capturing them in a chaste kiss, filled with all of the evil contained within the god. "I, your master, can offer you respite, peace, and shelter from your fears, little archer. You must only place your trust in me. I shall make it all go away." Clint nodded and turned to Loki, looking broken, "Help me master, I trust you." Loki smirked, "I require no more. It shall be done."

Stepping away from the archer, Loki began his work, inserting new memories into the old memories and in each one inserting Phil in place of whoever Clint feared. Loki smirked; he would bring the world down yet, and he would do it by bringing down S.H.I.E.L.D. one agent at a time.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Towards the end there it started to get a little winter solider-ish. Also, I know some of Clint's past but not a whole lot so I'm sorry if I got it totally wrong, I did my best and I'm pretty sure that whole thing happened but if it didn't, this is fanfiction and I can do that, just treat it as non-cannon. So read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
